


Много шуму из ничего

by saltyzebra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, Jealous, M/M, secret, shippers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: Рико и Момои уверены – Аомине и Кагами созданы друг для друга. У них даже есть план, как свести этих двоих вместе. Но не всегда всё идет так, как задумано.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Много шуму из ничего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Much Ado About Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236237) by [AhoBakaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan). 



> К истории есть иллюстрация ^^ =>> https://ibb.co/zZbC6qR

– Ну что, все поняли план? – спросила Момои у ребят. Большинство вяло кивнули, и только Кисе громко показательно громко вздохнул – он все еще не понимал, зачем все это нужно.

– Хорошо, Ки-чан, я объясню еще раз, - Момои закатила глаза. Иногда ей действительно казалось, что ее окружают идиоты или дети. Или и те, и другие сразу. – Это же так очевидно. Аомине и Кагами влюблены друг в друга. Они просто еще этого не поняли. Как друзья, мы просто обязаны им помочь. Смотри, ты, Ки-чан, будешь флиртовать с Дай-чаном, чтобы заставить Кагамина ревновать. А Тецу-кун – с Кагамином, чтобы уже Дай-чан заревновал. Проще простого же, да?

– Я все еще не понимаю, почему ты решила, что они нравятся друг другу, – тихо сказал Мидорима. Акаши согласно кивнул. – Они оба олухи те еще, но Аомине точно нравятся девушки, если мне не изменяет память.

– Молчи, Мидорин! – Момои зажала ему рот рукой. – Ничего ты не знаешь о любви! Мы с Рико-сан все продумали. АоКаге быть.

– АоКа…Чему? – спросил Куроко.

– АоКаге, – повторила Рико. – Так мы назвали их пару. Ну, знаешь, сочетание их имен, Аомине и Кагами. Сокращенно АоКага.

Куроко взглянул на своего тренера с плохо скрываемым ужасом. Он никогда не думал, что Рико и Момои окажутся такими безумными шипперами. Или как там это называется.

– А что должны делать мы? Похоже, для осуществления вашего плана достаточно Рёты и Тецуи. Если остальные не нужны, мы можем идти? У меня есть более важные дела, – нетерпеливо произнес Акаши. Судя по недовольному виду, он был далеко не восторге от происходящего.

– Аха-ха, глупый Акаши-кун! Нам нужный каждый! – с жаром возразила Момои. – Вы должны будете говорить что-то вроде: «О, Кисе и Аомине так хорошо смотрятся вместе», когда Кагами окажется рядом. Или случайно толкнуть Тецу-куна к Кагами, когда Дай-чан пройдет мимо. Понимаете? Нужно создать _прецедент._

– Момоччи, не хочу флиртовать с Аоминеччи, – заныл Кисе. – Он грубый… Я бы лучше выбрал Кагамиччи.

– Эмм…Тецу-кун, сможешь взять на себя Дай-чана вместо Кагамина? – нервничая, поинтересовалась Момои. Вдруг Куроко откажется, и тогда план накроется. Куроко увидел отчаяние в ее глазах, и ему больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как поднять большой палец вверх в знак согласия. – Йей! Итак, все встречаемся у Кагамина в шесть. Он знает, что мы придем. Пришлось сказать, что сегодня в Японии праздник, нужно собраться и отметить. Всем удачи! Постараемся во имя любви!

***

Они приехали вовремя. Кагами жил один в огромном доме, места хватало. Все показывали друг другу большие пальцы и заговорщицки подмигивали. Всё шло просто идеально за исключением одного маленького момента… 

Аомине не пришел.

Сложно придерживаться плана, если один из ключевых действующих лиц отсутствует. Момои и Рико находились на грани истерики и постоянно смотрели на часы. Момои отправляла Аомине смски чуть ли не каждую минуту. Где он ходит, когда придет, почему он до сих пор не пришел. Когда Аомине написал, что он просто не хочет приходить, у Момои телефон из рук выпал.

– Что-то не так, Момои-сан? – взволнованно поинтересовалась Рико. – Что сказал Аомине?

–Дай-чан…Дай-чан не хочет никуда идти! – едва сдерживая слезы, ответила Момои. Рико зажала рот ладонью и задрожала.

– Ну и что с того? – неожиданно встрял Кагами. – Нас тут уже восемь человек, все отлично. Это всего лишь Аомине, я не умру оттого, что его с нами нет. Мы все еще можем отлично провести время и отпраздновать…А что мы празднуем, кстати?

– Да какая разница, Багаками! Аомине должен быть тут! – накричала Рико на ни в чем неповинного Кагами. – Кто-нибудь, сделайте же что-нибудь!

– Он уже в пути, - тихо отозвался Куроко, поедая огромный хот-дог. Кагами и американской еды тоже наготовил, правда, для себя – он не большой фанат японской кухни. Момои и Рико выжидательно уставились на Куроко. – Я позвонил ему и попросил прийти. Он согласился.

– Ого, –поразился Кагами. – Аомине тебя и правда слушается. Ты должен научить меня этой технике.

У Момои опасно зажглись глаза. Вот он, шанс. План все еще в силе! 

– О, знаешь, Кагами, научиться не получится… Это такая особая связь у них с Дай-чаном, верно? – она оглянулась на остальных в поисках поддержки. Рико поняла ее верно.

– Ага, ага! Это потому что Аомине и Куроко в прошлом были очень близки.

Акаши и Мидорима чуть не рассмеялись в голос, но в последний момент спохватились.

– Да, сущая правда, – подтвердили они.

– Ну и ладно, - пожал плечами Кагами. – А кто голодный? Я приготовил просто фантастические бургеры!

Через двадцать минут в дверь позвонили, и Момои побежала открывать.

– Глупый, глупый Дай-чан! Почему ты не хотел приходить? Входи уже быстрее.

Аомине зевнул, оглядываясь вокруг. Он думал, народу будет немного, и уж точно не ожидал увидеть Поколение чудес в полном составе. А впрочем, ему дела никакого нет. Он снял пальто и повесил его на вешалку в соседней комнате.

– Аомине-кун, откуда ты знаешь, что там была вешалка? – вдруг спросил Куроко.   
Аомине вздрогнул от неожиданности – не заметил. Вопрос сбил его с толку. Он тянул с ответом, а Куроко просто стоял, ждал и внимательно смотрел на него.

– Случайно догадался, – наконец нашелся Аомине. – А чему ты удивляешься? Я же Великий Аомине Дайки.

– Ага, а еще Великому Аомине Дайки лучше разуться. Ты же знаешь, я только что навел везде порядок,– прокричал Кагами из кухни, но не похоже, чтобы он сердился.

– А откуда ты это знаешь? – задал новый вопрос Куроко.

– Черт, Тецу, оставь меня в покое! – огрызнулся Аомине и поспешил оказаться от Куроко как можно дальше.

Кисе преспокойно ел суши, когда к нему подсела Рико.

– Кисе, настал твой звездный час. Аомине и Кагами как раз стоят рядом. Иди и начинай флиртовать с Кагами!

– Ла-а-адненько, – отозвался Кисе и съел еще кусочек.

– Прямо сейчас!

– Боже. Даже поесть спокойно не дадут, – обиженно протянул Кисе и встал из-за стола.

***

Кагами и Аомине и правда стояли рядом и даже о чем-то разговаривали. Впрочем, они сразу замолчали, стоило Кисе приблизиться.

– Ах, Кагамиччи! Как чудесная вечери-и-инка! – восторженно пропел Кисе, чуть ли не светился весь. – Я много раз бывал на модельных вечеринках, но эта!.. Еда просто восхитительна! А еще у тебя чудесная квартира, и ты сам весь такой замечательный!

И игриво подмигнул. Кагами отчаянно покраснел.

– Ну, хах… Рад, что ты хорошо проводишь время. 

Кисе тут же взглянул на Аомине, но к своему величайшему удивлению обнаружил, что тот вовсе не был впечатлен разыгранной им сценой. Кисе загрустил. Он же отличный актер, он так замечательно сыграл свою роль, даже заставил Кагами покраснеть. Неужели Аомине ни капельки не ревнует? Возмущенный до глубины души, он не захотел больше оставаться с ними ни секунды и ушел докладывать обстановку Рико и Момои.

– Что, Дай-чан совсем-совсем ничего не сделал? – взволнованно уточнила Момои. – Не похоже на него…

– Наверное, это потому, что они не влюблены и причин для ревности нет, – предположил Мидорима. Рико на него лишь молча покосилась. 

– Вынужден согласиться с Шинтаро. Я наблюдаю за ними весь вечер. За последние пять минут они не обменялись ни словом и даже не взглянули друг на друга, – добавил Акаши.

– Ну что ж, посмотрим, что получится у Тецу-куна, – вздохнула Момои и обернулась к Рико, но та не смогла даже жалкой улыбки из себя выдавить.

Кагами был чем-то занят на кухне, и Куроко решил воспользоваться ситуацией. Он подозвал Аомине и начал нарочито громко с ним разговаривать.

– Аомине-кун, скажи, каково это, быть первым светом? Первым, ты был моим самым первым. Первым. Пе-е-ервым,– Куроко постарался, чтобы Кагами их услышал.

– Э… Приятно?

– Точно, нам было хорошо вместе. Аомине-кун, а помнишь ту ночь в лагере? Я тогда ошибся палаткой и случайно зашел в твою. Мы провели ночь вдвоем под одним одеялом.

– Ты что несешь, Тецу, не было такого! – засмеялся Аомине.

– Знаю, я же сам все выдумал. А теперь прошу меня извинить,– и Куроко вернулся обратно к девушкам.

– Ах, опять ничего не произошло? – спросил Рико. Она выглядела грустной и растерянной.

– Совершенно ничего. Я выдумал потрясающую провокационную историю о себе и Аомине-куне, но Кагами и ухом не повел, преспокойно мыл себе посуду.

– Мне неприятно это признавать, Момои-сан, но похоже АоКага существует лишь в нашем воображении. Пойдемте домой. Мне нужно удалить все фанфики и посты в тумблере, - вздохнула Рико. – Но все равно всем большое спасибо! Вы были великолепны… Кроме Акаши и Мидоримы, вы с самого начала были настроены скептически. И, Мурасакибара, ты тоже ничего не сделал. Только ел конфеты и рассматривал детские фотографии Кагами и Химуро.

Кисе, Акаши, Мидорима и Мурасакибара вскоре ушли,сославшись кто на усталость, кто на сонливость, а кто на необходимость встать рано утром.

Момои, Рико и Куроко задержались, помогая Кагами с уборкой. Аомине смотрел передачу про анатомические аномалии.

– Всем спасибо за помощь, - поблагодарил, провожая их, Кагами. – Аомине, тебя не благодарю, ты даже мизинцем не пошевелил. 

– Неправда, шевелил. Я же переключал каналы, – усмехнулся Аомине.

– Еще раз спасибо за все, Кагамин. Чудесная вечеринка, – Момои изобразила на лице улыбку. Рико тоже заставила себя улыбнуться. – Ну что, уходим?

– Ага, валите, а мне еще отлить надо, – отозвался Аомине.

***

Момои, Рико и Куроко дожидались Аомине на улице. Тут Куроко похлопал себя по карманам пальто и сказал:

– Кажется, я забыл телефон у Кагами. _Какой ужас._ Пойду, заберу. Хотя подождите, давайте сходим все вместе? Двум девушкам опасно ночью стоять одним на улице.

Они вернулись, и Куроко быстро, с той же скоростью, с какой раздавал пасы, распахнул дверь. И они увидели…

…Аомине и Кагами, бесстыдно обжимающихся на диване и буквально пожирающих лица друг друга.

– Что здесь происходит?! – воскликнула Момои. Кагами заметил их и немедленно оттолкнул Аомине, который не успел сообразить, что произошло.

– Я могу все объяснить! – пробормотал Кагами, заливаясь краской. Аомине, закинув руку Кагами на плечо, как всегда, был спокоен и крут.

– Не нужно ничего объяснять, Кагами-кун, – спокойно ответил Куроко. – Когда Аомине-кун пришел, он знал, куда повесить одежду, хотя самостоятельно понять этого было никак нельзя. Я понял, что он, должно быть, уже был здесь раньше. А потом ты сказал Аомине-куну, что он знает, что ты убирался сегодня в квартире. Значит, Аомине-кун здесь частый гость. Когда Кисе-кун пытался заставить ревновать Аомине-куна, у него ничего не получилось. Как он решил. Но Аомине-кун дышал быстрее обычного, то есть, его сердце билось чаще. А когда я разговаривал с Аомине-куном, ты, Кагами-кун, мыл одну и ту же тарелку трижды, потому что никак не мог сосредоточиться. Вы еще на удивление хорошо держались, но я знал, что когда мы уйдем, вы сорветесь. Поэтому я нарочно оставил телефон здесь, чтобы вернуться за ним и воплотить фантазии Момои и Рико-сан в реальность. А еще вы могли просто сказать нам, что встречаетесь.

– Да что ты такое, – ошеломленно прошептал Аомине.

– Великий Куроко Тецуя, – улыбнулся, глядя на него, Куроко.

– Считаешь себя остроумным?

– Молчать! – оборвала их Рико. – Где домашнее порно?

Кагами покраснел еще сильнее и уткнулся лицом в плечо Аомине, который лишь шире ухмыльнулся и подмигнул.

– О, боже, у них _есть_ домашнее порно!

*** Бонус ***

– Слышал, оказывается, Аомине и Кагами все это время были вместе? – поделился новостью Мидорима за обедом. С той вечеринки прошло уже несколько дней. 

– Да, вышло довольно неожиданно. Теперь только о них и думаю. Как думаешь, кто сверху? – Акаши пытливо посмотрел в глаза Мидориме, даже отставил рамен. – Ставлю на Дайки. 

– Не согласен. Кагами не уступает в мужественности Аомине. И ты сам знаешь, каким зверем Кагами может быть, вспомни хотя бы ваш матч. Может быть, он такой же неудержимый в постели, и тогда он точно не снизу.

– Все еще думаю, что Дайки – топ. Поспорим?

– Почему нет. По гороскопу сегодня мне сопутствует удача, – согласился Мидорима и накрыл рукой сегодняшний талисман – мяч для боулинга.

– Рад за тебя, – Акаши ухмыльнулся. – Но не забывай, я никогда не проигрываю. 


End file.
